Little Sister
by Raven Nightwalker
Summary: Lucy and Juvia meet the people who bought them


I Lucy Heartfilia was originally born in a wealthy family of mother died when I was ten years father was racked with grief,he simply acted as if I wasn't even there.  
>After eight years of silence,all ready at my breaking piont,the final straw was him marrying me off to some fat,ugly revolting slob so I ran years of silence,I ran was exhilirating at first,but to my dismay,the only time my father noticed anything I did was when I ran put up wanted signs all over town,so I had to hide.I was caught,but thankfully they didn't reconize celebration was short lived,because right after I found out they were they took me to the dungeon,I was scared at first,but then I met a blue-haired girl called was so kind to me!She was my only friend is like a little sister to me!Here we are now,me dreaming of how I got here.<br>BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!  
>Seven bangs meant auctioning all got the drift and stood up.I could tell Juvia was scared after waking up to all that niose.I squeezed her hand gently,telling her things would be all smiled warily.I could tell she was worried over bieng split I was seperated from Juvia,all HELL would break loose.I can be sure of of us walked,our chains rattling evey time we moved.I started to get more anxious by the minute.I had this gut feeling that today would change my life no doubt worrried me to an end,becuase I could't tell if it was good or bad.<br>As I walked along,the noises of the outside drew clung to me for dear life.  
>When we walked in the room grew quieter.I noticed a pink-haired boy with beautiful Onyx green-eyes staring at me intently.I also noticed a blondhaired boy do the boy's piercing,icy blue eyes made me looked at me with concern.''All you all right?''<br>she asked softly.I walked up on stage.  
>Soon it was just us on stage.I saw a bunch of creepy men leering at eyes looking at us up and took some control over one of the creepy men winked at Juvia,who clenched my hand harder.I gave that man a death stare that I swear coul immeidietly backed annoncer started his bidding.''Do I hear 700,000 jewel for the pair?''So they were selling us in pairs huh? I (I decided to call him that) raised his Blondie raised his hand was like a war between those two.''Do I hear 850,750 jewel?''Blondie hesitated,giving Pinky his raised his navy-haired boy I didn't even notice whispered angrily to just waved him off.''Going once twice SOLD!''I held Juvia's hand firmly as we were led off the glared daggers at Pinky before he just two guys finally turned to look at us.''Hello,my mane is Natsu''the pink one said ''Hi, I'm Gray.''I felt somewhat save next to is on the other hand was visiblly shaking.I looked at her pointed to her legs.I bent down to get abetter look at were scratches,like fingernails,raked across her pale skin.I could feel anger boil inside of me.I was about to ask who did this, but then remembered that small amount of time we were she could say anything, I ripped off her apeared all over her boys behind noticed a deadly aura around me that made them want to step back.I took Juvia's hand tp smel I was born, my senses were somehow enhanced.I sniffed and instantly, I knew who it was.I dropped her hand, gave Juvia my keys and started to change wasn't my full power, but it was enough to beat the living day lights out of that bitch of a girl.<br>My form was like no hair grew longer,it is silver eyes were gold,and I had on a white gown that reached down all the way past my knees.,I took off running as fast as I wasn't enough speed because I felt arms around me.I was about to yell atJuvia,but it wasn't was Natsu?!  
>"Calm down,Luce."I looked confused."Juvia told me your name. "I turned me around to face him "Who was the one that scratched Juvia?"I changed back into myself and told him."It was those jealous sons of bitches, who thought Juvia was the weakest one and decided to eliminate tried to do it in secret but I found out anyway.""Why did they hide that?" he asked dude is adorable!"They hid this because they were scared of me.""I don't see how you're scary, Luce.I can see your very nice!" he smiled as he said this and gave me a hug.I hugged him back."Thank you made me not angry anymore." I picked me up princess stly."Why are you doing this?!"I squeaked ,I looked at him."Aw~!<br>Lucy you look so cute blushing."He said I blushed harder and hid my face in his just laughed."Lets go Luce."I took am I blushing so hard right now?!Lucy thought.

A shadow lurking through the forest saw it all."I have to report this to the has returned. 


End file.
